Walking In
by angellover91
Summary: Brennan walks in on something and it changes the lives of the squints, Booth and her own. It will probably be OOC. R&R please
1. selfimposed isolation

Spoilers: Slight reference to "Killer in the Concrete"

Disclaimer: BONES is not mine, it belongs to FOX. I do not profit from this at all.

AN: so I'm doing a really stupid thing and starting a new fiction when I have one already currently going. But the other one got a serious case of writer's block so I'm trying something new. What's the chances of getting writer's block on both stories at the same time?... Actually knowing me it is very likely...sigh, hopefully I'll have fairly frequent updates. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and yes I know this is OOC. If you review I'll really really like you if you read and not review I'll just really like you.

**Chapter 1- Self- imposed isolation**

Brennan sat at her desk staring at her screen saver when she heard a noise outside of her office. The noise jostled her out of her reverie causing her to wonder just how long exactly she had been lost in thought. Her office was notably darker then when she sat down and the normal lab sounds had died out showing that a lot of people had already headed home. Earlier when Brennan had returned to the lab she had immediately closed and locked her door and drawn her blinds. She also had not turned on any light choosing to work in only the natural light coming in through the window in hope that the semi-darkness would fool/deter anyone trying to find her.

Brennan shook her computer mouse in order to wake up her computer only to regret doing so the instant she saw his face smiling back at her from her wallpaper. She hurriedly clicked on one on the open windows and drew up her e-mail. If she had hoped that would distract her from him then she was horribly mistaken as she saw that he had sent her 5 e-mails. She bypassed them and opened one from a colleague she met on a dig. He was offering her a position for a two and a half year dig going to South America, they would be going to three different countries. The next e-mail was a job offer to teach out on the West Coast for one year with the option to stay on if she should so choose. She was about to send back her customary reply of "Thanks but no thanks" when the self- imposed isolation that she had been sitting in was shattered. Her name was being called out through the lab or rather her nickname, signaling the arrival of the person who was currently tied for number one as the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

Brennan remained absolutely still so as to not give any clue that she was sitting in her office as he knocked on the door and continued calling her name through the door.

"Bones! I know you are in there. We need to talk about this."

"Go away Booth. I really do not want to talk to you" or see you or hear you or anything "right now."

"Bones please just let me explain."

_Flashback_

_Brennan head over to Booth's apartment starting to become more and more worried as her calls kept being sent to voice mail. Normally she wouldn't be worried since she saw him last night and when they don't have a case she sometimes does not see him for a week, but this time Deputy Director Cullen had called her looking for Booth after he had failed to show up for a meeting that morning about a case that was going to trial in a week. She had told him that she would go to his apartment and check on him. The scenarios running through her mind varied in what was wrong? Was he sick? Was Parker okay? Was he injured? Kidnapped? She knew that last was very unlikely but it was not unheard of ._

_As she pulled up in front of his house she noticed his S.U.V. sitting in his driveway. She got out of the car and knocked on the door. After 10 minutes of no one answering the fears that had dissipated upon seeing his car returned full force and brought some friends along with them. Brennan dug the emergency key he had given her after the last time he was in the hospital and opened the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed that the place was in perfect condition or as perfect as a bachelor with a kid's place could be. There were only two options floating through her mind as she walked towards his bedroom. One was that he was sick and two that he had overslept and forgot to charge his phone last night. She opened his bedroom door and froze in spot before she dropped her purse and scrambled backwards to the door. _

_Booth was in bed... but he was not alone. _


	2. It ends

1**Chapter 2- It Ends**

**AN: I was originally going to split this into two chapters(see where the line is) but it would've been way too short. **

**I've been trying to figure out where to place this in the BONES time line, but it doesn't seem to fit. I think I'm going to say Season 2, after the line is drawn. Angela/Hodgins never happened. However Zack is no longer around, let's go with he is in Iraq. Yeah that works way better then Gormogon (is that spelt right?). I'll let you know if there is anything else I changed about the time line. **

**Disclaimer: BONES is not mine, no matter how much I wish it was.**

_Flashback continued_

_In her haste to leave Booth's room Brennan forgot to grab her purse which held her keys and phone. She was stranded at Booth's so she sat down in his living room. Booth came out a short while later wearing jeans and a open button down shirt carrying her purse. _

_Before he could say anything she started to apologize and head to the door. As she was walking she kept her eyes downcast to avoid looking at him. It was then she noticed the shoes and clutch by the door. She recognized them. Her blood started to run cold as her mind flashed back to the scene she had just walked in on and focused on the dark hair she say before the blanket was pulled up over her. _

"_Ange?" it first came out as a whispered question but when she turned around to face him her face and voice were hard when she spoke. "You slept with Angela. My BEST FRIEND." It was more statement then question. Before he could say anything she took off down the hall back into the bedroom and threw the door open with such force that it banged against the wall and started to close again. She saw Angela struggling to get into her clothes as fast as she could. _

"_How could you Angela?" Her voice cold and devoid of emotion. The way it gets when she is close to her boiling point. Angela knew her well enough to recognize the tone and cringed upon hearing it. _

"_How could you Ange? Especially after last week. God I feel like such a fool now. How could you encourage me to talk to him about how I felt and then sleep with him not even a week later? I'm glad I found out now instead of after tonight when I was going to talk to him." Her voice started to crack and she knew she ha to get out of there. As she stormed past Booth she revealed the reason why she came to his house in the first place. "Cullen called me, you missed a meeting this morning about next week's trial." With that said she left the house before either had a chance to speak and slammed the door shut behind her. _

_Brennan climbed in her car and speed back to the Jeffersonian and started her self-imposed isolation. She hoped she would not have to see either of them for a long period of time. _

_End Flashback _

The rattling of the doorknob brought her out of the memory. She knew he would not give up and that she could not delay this confrontation much longer.

She stood up and walked towards the door.

___________________________________________

She opened the door just wide enough for her to look out but not wide enough to be inviting. In case he decided to take it upon himself to come in, she place her foot behind the door knowing that the grips on her shoes would lock onto the floor to make the door hard to open. She did not say a word as she stared at Booth with the professional look on her face that caused all sub-ordinates, most colleagues and some higher-ups to back down and leave her be.

After a few moments Booth started to speak. "I'm sorry."

"About what Booth? That you are sleeping with my best friend, or me finding out you are sleeping with her? Were either of you going to tell me?"

"No."

"What?! You weren't going to tell me?"

"No we weren't. It was a mistake. It was never suppose to happen. If I could take it back, I would."

"But you can't Booth. It happened, there is no changing that. No matter how much you wish that would change."

"You know, Why does this even bother you so much? We are _just_ partners. You have said that more times then I can count."

"You have slept with my boss and now my best friend. Who's next? The interns? The lab techs?

And the thing is that is not even what is bothering me the most."

"Then what is it Bones, what is bothering you so much?"

"Ask Ms. Montenegro."

"Wha- Since when do you call her that?"

"Since she is no longer my friend. Goodbye Agent Booth."With that Brennan slammed the door in his face."

**AN: So who was expecting that anyone? What type of ending do you want? Angst or Fluff? Happy or Sad?  
**

**Oh, and in case I don't post anymore before the 25****th****. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Happy Hanukkah, and for those I missed (insert holiday greeting here). **


	3. Notice

**Chapter 3-Notice**

**AN: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, I wish I could respond to each personally but I don't know what to say to you that does not sound cliche(and half of you don't have a reply option anyways). But thank you all of you, I'm so glad you are enjoying this story.**

**Some more notes: It is winter so the Sun sets earlier, that's why it is dark but Cam is still at the lab. Also this takes place after the Brennan/Russ reconcilement **

**Following Brennan**

After closing the door Brennan sunk down into her couch. It was at this moment that everything hit her. The feeling of absolute betrayal, the loss of her two closest friends, the heartbreak of what could never be, and the sadness of all that was irreparably changed.

She allowed herself to sulk and drown in her misery for another 20 minutes before she decided to do something about it and take control of the situation. She went to her computer and started to type her 2 week notice. She knew she would have no problem getting a new job, she already had two offers sitting in her inbox, plus whatever offers that would come in when news of her resignation got out into the scientific community.

Once her notice was typed and printed she headed over to Cam's office to turn it in. She waited as Dr. Saroyan , read the letter.

"Dr. Brennan, Why are you doing this?"

" I need to get out of D.C. for awhile. I really can't be here any longer."

"Is there any way to talk you out of this?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I would be happy to help you find a replacement for me."

"I would appreciate that. But let me offer you a different course. You can go and do whatever it is that you want to do, but I will hold your job for you up to 5 years. I will not offer your replacement tenure until you the five years are up or you say that you are never going to return back to the Jeffersonian. That way your options are still open."

"That would be... nice. Thank you Cam"

"Dr. Brennan, I know how much this place means to you and that something big must have happened to drive you away from here." There was a moment of silence before she asked, "Was there anything else?"

Brennan paused a moment before speaking. " Actually yes. Can you pull me off of all FBI work until I leave?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan. May I ask why?"

"You may."

There was yet another beat of silence. "Well?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just ask for a new partner."

"Because as much as I cannot stand to be around them now, I'm not going to cost them their jobs."

"Them? Who's them? I thought it was just Booth?"

"No. It's Agent Booth and Ms. Montenegro."

"Wh- What?"

"I'll see you on Monday Cam."

Brennan was out of the door before she stuck her head back in. "Oh and you don't have to call me Dr .Brennan anymore. Since we no longer work together, feel free to call me by my first name or just Brennan. Have a Good Weekend."

**Following Booth**

After having the door slammed in his face, Booth stood there contemplating what he should do next. He finally left once he heard her start typing, knowing that there would be no talking to her. Booth figured his next move would be to talk to Angela and find out what Brennan meant.

Booth looked all over the Jeffersonian but could not find her anywhere. As it was 6:45pm on a Saturday, Booth figured she already left since no new case had come in that required her help. Booth wasn't even sure that Angela had even come into work that day. He was not sure what she did today because as soon as Bones left he had rushed to get to work and talk to Cullen.

Booth decided to go over to her apartment because he could not stand not knowing what Brennan had told Angela. He already had a pretty good idea what it could be, but he wanted her to confirm it. He had mixed feelings on the issue if he was correct. If him and Angela had never happened he would have been ecstatic, but since they did he would be heartbroken and his guilt intensified. He knew he lost her and would not get her back. He had waited over a year and a half for her and blew it on a drunken mistake.

He wasn't even sure how it had happened. The night had started as a celebration with all the squint squad plus him. They had gone to a new club that Angela had convinced them to try as it was their 75th case solved as a team. As the night wore on the squints started leaving for various reasons. Cam left first because although she got along well with everyone she still did not feel like she belonged. Hodgins was next mentioning something about a hot date and a 3 day ski getaway. Brennan had followed shortly after since clubbing was not something she enjoyed and she had only gotten 3 hours of sleep the night before.

Before Angela and Booth knew it they were alone sitting at the bar well on their way to being drunk. Somehow they found themselves in the back of a cab speeding to Booth's, making out like a pair of horny teenagers. Booth couldn't even remember the trip from the cab to the door or the door to the bedroom. All of a sudden they were both naked and in his bed. He remembered flashes of what happened (repeatedly) throughout the night. The first clear thing he really recalled was seeing Brennan freeze as she came in and the subsequent actions that happened.

As Booth pulled up outside of Angela's apartment he wondered if she would even let him in. Taking a deep breath Booth got out of the car and knocked on her door. She answered the door while she was talking on the phone and money in hand, obviously expecting a delivery of some kind. Her eyes widened on seeing him but she waved him in, speaking on the phone. "Please Bren just meet with me. Let me explain." Upon realizing who was on the phone and what they were talking about he whispered "You're not having any luck with her either?" Unfortunately he was not quiet enough and Brennan heard him. By the death glare thrown at him he knew Brennan misinterpreted the reason why Booth was there. "No...Bren I don't know why he is here...No... Bren please... You know I would never hurt you....You know I didn't mean to..... I'm sorry, I am.... I don't know why I did it.... I understand... Please call me or pick up when I call you....okay...Bye." She sighed as she hung up the phone, looking as if she might cry.

She turned to Booth with fire in her eyes. "Why did you have to speak? Now she things you are here for a date or actually more like skipping the date part just jump into bed." She paused "Why are you here?"

"When I talked to Bones earlier she said to ask you why she was so upset, besides the fact that I have now 'slept with her boss and her best friend."

Angela sighed and cast her eyes downward. " She finally caught up to her reality last week."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela let out a dry laugh. "Now you sound like her. It means she finally realized what her feelings for you are/were."

Booth looked like he was frozen in shock but that was quickly turning to rage either at himself of her, she did not know.

"God, I was so stupid. I've ruined my best friend's life for no reason. She is never going to trust either of us ever again."

"I know Ange. And you were not alone in stupidity, remember it takes two to tango and I really wasn't doing anything to stop it."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. It might have been different if we would have been able to tell her instead of her walking in."

"Maybe but we will never know."

"You think she will ever forgive us?"

"Eventually maybe. She did forgive Russ for leaving, granted he had to wait 15 years just to talk to her. And even if she did forgive us she will never forget about it. She will probably never trust either of us again and her walls are probably twice as high and twice as strong as before."

Angela's comments were greeted by silence. The delivery guy chose this moment to show up. After paying she turned to Booth and asked if he wanted to stay.

He stayed.

"Works going to be hard now. I wouldn't be surprised if she asks for a new partner." Booth stated shaking his head slightly, almost mockingly at himself.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she headed to some foreign dig for a few months." Angela replied.

Neither imagined the plans that Brennan was currently putting into affect.

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

**Today has been amazing!! I finally got the first season of BONES of DVD!!!!! It was the first gift I opened and I was like "alright, i'm done"**

**Hope everyone else got what they wanted**

**~KJ  
**


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4 -Betrayal **

**AN: One more adjustment to time line, gravedigger has happened however the news of Hodgins wealth was not revealed to anyone. Not Booth not Angela, get it none of the squints know.**

Hodgins walked into the Jeffersonian Tuesday Morning fresh from his ski trip and went to his station with the intention of catching up on whatever work he had missed while away. Upon arrival he saw that he had a message saying Dr. Brennan would like to see him in her office at his earliest convince. He went to her office and knocked on the door.

"Dr. B, You wanted to see me?"

Brennan looked up from the box she was packing. "Yes come in Hodgins." Before she could say anything else her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and put it down without answering. She seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Dr. B what did you want?"

"Oh yes" she said like she was just remembering he was there "I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving the Jeffersonian for an undetermined length of time. There will be a replacement forensic anthropologist here during my absence. We are hoping to get Zach Addy back once he returns, but until then we need another replacement. If I decide I do not want to return after five years, either Zach or the replacement will be offered tenure."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"First, out of courtesy. Second I know about you and the Cantilever Group. As you are one of the biggest Medico-legal lab donators and an employee, I would like to enlist your help in choosing who the replacement is going to be."

"Sure thing Dr. B, I'd be glad to help. But why are you leaving?"

"You'll find out soon enough." was her vague response.

Hodgins knew to let the subject drop for now. "When would you like to go through the candidates?"

"I made a copy of the applications we already have in for you to go through. Just mark which ones are your favorites and we'll meet Thursday afternoon along with Cam to come to an agreement."Brennan's cell phone went off again. She did the same thing as last time, glance at the caller ID and not answer.

"You know you can answer that I don't mind."

Brennan flashed him a small quick smile that almost looked more like a grimace. "It's not that Hodgins I just really don't want to talk to them right now."

"Who?"

"I guess 'soon enough' is now." Brennan muttered to herself. "Booth and Angela."

"Why not?"

"Betrayal."

"Betrayal of what?"

"I walked in on them Saturday morning."

"Walked in? But Angela didn't work on Sat- Ohhh. I'm sorry Dr. B."

"Why?"

"I was trying to find you about the case when I overheard you and Angela talking last week."

"So you know." It was more statement then question.

"I know."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never said anything about knowing how rich I am. Why?"

"It's yours to tell."

"You just answered your own question."

"No I didn't I answered yours."

"The answer applies to both."

"Oh"

"Well I should get to work."

"Okay.... and Hodgins?

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone anything yet."

"Sure thing. You out on the platform today?"

"I think I'm just going to stay in my office. I have some phone calls to make, plus I need to pack up some things, maybe work on my book."

"Alright. I'll see you later." With that Hodgins left her office and got to work. His anger was slowly growing at Angela and Booth did. He was not sure which of the two to be angrier at. Both of them deserved it. Angela knew how Brennan felt and slept with Booth may not have known how Brennan felt, but sleeping with the best friend is a pretty good way to ruin any chances of any guy getting together with a girl.

The only thing preventing hodgins from blowing up at either was that Brennan didn't want them to know she was leaving yet. He knew they both would find out how much damage this had really caused soon enough.

______________________________________________________________________________

Angela arrived at the Jeffersonian in time to see Hodgins go into Brennan's office. She went into her own office wondering why Hodgins was talking to Brennan so early. It wasn't about a case since they had not received a new one yet. Maybe it had something to do with a limbo case or he was just checking to see if anything had to be done. About half an hour later she noticed him leaving Brennan's office with a stack of folders and a slight scowl on his face. She watched the scowl darken as he set to work.

Normally she would just go and talk to Brennan about what had happened in her office to make him scowl but that was no longer an option. She could go talk to Hodgins himself but she had a feeling he would not be very receptive to her right now.

She wished she could talk to Brennan but seeing that she wouldn't pick up the phone she doubted that she would talk about what happened in her office. Angela realized yet again how badly she had screwed up. Brennan was her best friend and she did one of the worse things possible, if it had happened two months ago it might not have been so bad, but after that talk last week, there was no denying how screwed up everything is now. She knew Brennan's past and how hard it is for her to trust anyone. Yet she still betrayed her trust and slept with the only other person Brennan trusted. And to make it worse she knew Brennan was in love with him.

Angela decided that she should at least try to mend the bridges that she burned and headed to Brennan's office. Right before she knocked and revealed her presence. Brennan's desk phone rang.

"Brennan...Hi Dr. Ferras . Thank you for calling me back so quickly... I wanted to inform you that I would like to accept your job proposal to teach at the University.... For at least one year maybe longer, we'll see how it goes... I'll be flying out next week, on Friday.... I'll meet you in your office Tuesday at 9 a. m.....I'm still looking for a place.... a house on campus? That sounds great.... We'll talk about the winter quarter schedule when I see you and sign the contract for one year.... If I decide to stay longer we'll work out a new one so I can still travel for my digs.... Alright I'll see you two weeks.... Have a good day Dr. Ferras."

After hearing Brennan hang up Angela went back to her office. She thought Brennan might leave for a few months, teach a semester or go on a short dig, but not for a year or longer. She decided to call Booth and let him know what was happening. He didn't answer so she left a quick message saying that she had something to tell him and it was important.

After hanging up her phone she leant back in her chair and let out a sigh. She had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better. That is if it ever would.


	5. Booth finds out

**Chapter 5 - Booth finds out**

**AN: I believe this is where I apologize for not updating. So here it is "I'm so sorry". I don't like when others pause or stop writing part way through the story and yet here I am doing just that. Sigh. I promise I will try to do better.**

**Brennan will seem very out of character in this chapter, but please just take note that she was just betrayed by the two people she trusted most and that she had some false and incomplete facts, which cause her to misunderstand certain things. Hopefully you'll understand when you reach that point.**

**I just want to thank all of you guys for reading. This story has only half the chapters as my other one and yet the response to it is tied. I'm glad you all are enjoying it. Well without any further ado here is chapter five.**

Booth didn't get a chance to call Angela until late Tuesday night because he was in meetings all day concerning the case they had just completed and the one that was going to trial in a week.. When he finally called her she did not answer. He left a message saying that he called and hung up. A game of phone tag had started between the two of them, it continued until early Thursday morning when Booth became fed up with it and just went to the Jeffersonian to talk to Angela.

He spotted Angela on the platform and plastered on a smile so that no one would ask what was wrong and why he look so concerned.

"Not here Booth." Angela said when she noticed him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her office closing the door behind them.

Neither noticed Brennan leaving her office nor how there actions would appear to others.

Once inside Angela's office Booth spoke "What was so important you couldn't just tell me in a message?"

"Brennan's leaving."

Booth's expression was unimpressed. "We both knew she would."

"No Booth I mean she's _leaving_. As in leaving the Jeffersonian. She already has a teaching job lined up and she's flying out a week from tomorrow. She'll be gone for at _least _one year, but I also heard her talking about a contract for after the year was over that would last longer. She might _never _come back. All because of what we did."

"Angel-"

"We drove her away Booth! You know she sees the Jeffersonian as her home more then she does her apartment. We took that away from her."

"I do know that Angela. God knows how many times I had to drag her away from here. But there is nothing we can do, if she wants to leave we can't stop her."

"Arghh this is horrible. I've ruined everything." With those words Angela started crying.

Booth pulled her into a hug not saying anything, knowing there was nothing he could say to make this better.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Brennan**

As Brennan left her office she noticed that Angela was up on the platform. She hesitated a moment before she compartmentalized any emotions and started walking. She didn't get far before she noticed Booth enter the Jeffersonian and go up on to the platform. From where she was standing it seemed that his smile grew as he approached Angela. Angela stopped him before he could do anything by telling him "Not here Booth." and dragging him to her office and slamming the door shut behind her.

Brennan turned on her heel and went back into her office. What she had just observed seemed to fit exactly into what she believed was going on between Booth and Angela. In her mind they were dating but had wanted to keep it a secret from her. It wouldn't be the first time Booth did that, in fact it wasn't even that long ago him and Cam were doing the same thing. And Besides Brennan rarely knew the name of Angela's most recent boyfriend.

She felt like a fool. She confessed that she was in love with Booth to his girlfrined. And said girlfriend even encouraged her, so they could keep their cover. They really must have had a good laugh at her about that.

She glanced at the clock and realized it was ten o'clock and she had not gotten any work done, since she was busy looking for a replacement earlier that morning. Deciding she had to leave her office for the platform since she was leaving in a week's time she got up and headed out.

AS she walked through her door she realized she had to talk to Cam about her testimony as a witness in court that was going to trial after she left. In order to get to Cam's office she had to walk by Angela's office. Most of Angela's blinds were drawn except for one, she didn't know what motivated her to look inside but what she saw caused her to increase her pace until she was a good 20 feet away.

Booth was giving Angela one of his "Guy-hugs". Psssshh like two guys ever hug like that, she didn't even buy it the first time and she was not as good with people as Angela and Booth were.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Booth**

Booth saw Brennan go by Angela's office and how she reacted to seeing them. Only then did he notice how his and Angela's office may appear to anyone else. Booth quickly disentangled himself and headed for the door.

"Where are you -"

"Bones saw us."

"Oh no."

Booth caught up with Brennan just outside of Cam's office.

"Bones wait it's not what you think." Booth said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Booth." Her voice was both steely and pleading. She tried to free her arm but obviously was not trying to hard because she didn't not flip him or attack him.

"Bones please-"

"What's going on out here?" Cam's voice cut him off as she opened her door.

Booth remained his grip on Brennan. "I need to talk to Bones."

"I think you need to let her go." Cam replied.

"This is none of your business."

"My lab, my anthropologist, my rules, my business."

Brennan started to protest to being referred to as Cam's anthropoligist, before stopping realizing that Cam was just trying to help her. "Booth let go." The pleading in her voice was becoming stronger as the steel was retreating.

Booth let go of her wrist and took a step back, shocked that she had not just flip him, she almost appeared vulnerable. It was then he realized that a crowd of people started to form and thought that maybe she just didn't want to cause a bigger scene.

Booth looked back at Brennan and realized she too had backed away except she went until she was completely against the wall, like she couldn't' stand to be anywhere near him.

Cam dispersed the crowd that had gathered and soon it was only himself, Cam, Brennan, and Angela( who had followed after him) who remained. Now they were alone Cam tried to break up the little group outside her office. "Dr. Brennan, I need to see you in my office concerning your replacement and witness testimony. Caroline has asked me to conference call her in about the latter."

"Cam Know your leaving?!" Booth exclaimed.

"Of course she does. She is the boss. How did you find out?"

"Angela told me."

"And how did Angela find out?"

"I overheard you on the phone with Dr. Ferras." Angela spoke for the first time since arriving.

Brennan made a noise that was in between a snort and a laugh, "Of course." She then turned to Cam saying "Shall we" indicating the office behind them.

Both Cam and Brennan entered the office shutting the door firmly behind them.

**AN: Phone tag is where people try calling each other but never get a hold of them and just end up leaving messages saying they called and could the other call them back.**

**I have one more chapter already written it just needs to be typed up. It is the last one I wrote before I stopped writing, so I'm not sure how the rest will flow together after that nor do I know how much longer this story will be. **

**If you have any ideas where this should head let me know. **


End file.
